Zukaang Love and Hate
by Emeraldegg
Summary: A Zukaang oneshot, too short for summary : Sorry. Mild lemon, nondescriptive, yaoi, serious adult topic.
1. Chapter 1

**Zukaang. After you reach the end, keep reading for an alternate ending - I couldn't make up my mind!**

Right in-between Western Air Temple, and The FireBending masters. the italics are Zuko's thoughts.

_Everybody hates me. It's one of those facts of life. The unalterable truth. It's so obvious, yet I never DID anything about it. I'm doing something now._

Zuko was in the big 'living room' of the temple, as it was called. It was where everyone had dinner. And, when everyone came back from exploring the huge crevice down below, where they would find Zuko's ultimate Christamas present. He imagined the order of how happy each person would be.

_Well, I suppose Katara would be the happiest, she hates my guts, then maybe Toph, because I burned her feet, then Sokka... But Aang.. He'll be the least happy. I was supposed to teach him firebending, and... I failed at that too. I wasn't lucky to be born. The whole world was unlucky that I was born. _

_All I've done is mess things up. Toph winces every time her feet touch the ground. She thinks noone notices, but I notice, and they notice. Every time Katara notices, she gives me a look of such hatred.. Everyone hates me. This will make them all happier, much lighter without that hatred always burning in thier stomach. My father, my uncle, Katara, Sokka, Toph, everyone will be better off without me. It's the season of giving, of gifts, of love. So he would show them how much he loved them. He would give the ultimate gift._

Zuko threw his rope over a low-hanging beam and began to make a noose out of one side.

_I'd better hurry, I don't want them to come while I'm still... Going under. I want to be good and gone by the time they get here. Maybe, after I've shown my love for them, they won't hate me as much. Maybe I won't go to hell for all the hatred I've caused. God hates me too, I can feel it. He made my father give me this scar because I'm so terrible._

Suddenly, a tear went down Zuko's face. He wiped it away. Showing such weakness was an invitation for more hate, which he did not want.

_I just want to be... I want..._

He groped for the one thing he had always wanted. But it remained nameless, and he was running out of time.

The noose finished, he grabbed his stool and stood on top.

He put the noose around his neck.

Suddenly, he heard a bright, laughing voice that made tears rise again. The little airbender had come back alone, and was searchig for Zuko.

Now very rushed, Zuko involunarily cried," Merry Christmas!"

And kicked the stool the ground.

"Hey Zuko? Where'd you go?"

Zuko panicked, and struggled to get the noose around his neck. It would not get over his head.

He grunted, trying to force it.

Aang heard Zuko's grunts coming from the living room and cheerfully hurried in. He walked in, and was facing Zuko's back.

He watched Zuko finally get it over his neck.

Aang's eyes popped, and he screamed, " Don't do it, Zuko!"

Zuko turned around, startled.

"Aang...?" Suddenly, looking at the boy's worried face, he realized that this would, in no way, make Aang happy. And that was all he really cared about. Forgetting about the noose and stool, he stretched his arms toward Aang, almost in an embrace, when he lost his balance, and fell off the stool.

A strangled noise escaped him as he fought the noose, clawing at his neck, but he was already fading.. fading...

An instant or an hour later, Zuko slammed into the ground. As he slowly regained conciousness, he became aware that Aang must have cut his rope. Aang was peering over him, looking terrified. Then Zuko realized that Katara, Sokka, and Toph wer peering over him as well.

_They look.. worried! Why is that? Aren't they angry that I didn't die?_

He started to apologize, when he realized his throat was VERY sore. A tube was running down it, along with bruises from falling and being catched by a thin rope on his neck. The tube was for food.

_How long was I out? What happened?_

"Oh, god Zuko! Never scare me like that again! I thought you were..." Aang began to cry, and Zuko was aware that Aang was practically laying on his stomach.

Katara looked, now that she knew Zuko wasn't dead, very pissed.

"Aang stayed here the whole week you were out! I hope you're grateful, you've caused SO much trouble! What were you thinking?!"

A tear slid down Zuko's cheek. He barely managed to whisper," I'm sorry.. I should have finished up before Aang got there. Please.. don't hate me for this. I meant to do it for you, and father, and uncle, and Azula. You hate me, I should leave."

Katara looked surprised. He was not apologizing for what she thought he would apologize for.

Aang stared at Zuko, then at Katara, and back again.

"I don't know which of you is the more wrong! Zuko, we don't hate you! Katara, the last thing Zuko needs to hear is about causing trouble!" Katara rolled her eyes and left. "What he needs to know..." And here Aang addressed Zuko, staring deep into the flickering gold eyes, which were far more dull than they had been, laying on Zuko's chest, in front of the remaining gAang members,and murmered,

" I love you, Zuko." He gently removed the tube, and kissed Zuko on the mouth.

Sokka blinked and rubbed his eyes to make sure it was actually Aang kissing Zuko. Then he began to laugh. Toph was confused.

"What? What? What's happening?"

"Twinkle Toes has a boyfriend, that's what!"

Toph didn't quite understand. "Don't you mean girlfriend?"

Sokka laughed some more, was actually turning quite red, and replied," Nope! Aang has the hots for Zuko! Come one, let's give them some space!"

Toph's eyes popped, and as they left the room, now both laughing, Aang finally pulled away from Zuko and looked at him.

"You.. You really mean it?"

Zuko croaked.

Aang smiled tentatively.

"I really do."

Zuko blushed." Well, um.. When I was gonna, you know, jump, you were the only reason I hesitated. If you weren't here, I...I... Aang? Are you, are you _crying?"_

Aang was indeed crying." I just ''sniff '' I really can't stand the idea of you, you know... Of you dead!"

Zuko reached out and grabbed Aang's arm.

Aang looked at him, eyes wide and watery, and Zuko pulled him down, and kissed him back.

"Aang, I love you too."

The two were locked at the mouth, and Aang had Zuko's shirt open, touching and pressing. Zuko's hands were roaming Aang's hair and head.

Finally, Aang pulled off, gasping and red-faced.

"Does this mean you won''t try to kill yoursel again?" he panted.

Zuko moaned and replied, "Not for the love of every person I've ever met!"

And kissed Aang again.

**ALTERNATE ENDING. From when Aang entered the temple.**

"Zuko?" Chirped Aang, he turned and saw a boy hanging from the ceiling.

"Zuko? ZUKO!?"

Aang screamed and ran over, panicked.

"Oh shit, oh shit, fuck fuck FUCK!"

Aang airbended the rope in half, but when he put his hand on Zuko's body, it was cold.

Aang had known that Zuko felt hated by everyone - It ws obvious. But he hadn't known what to do. He had been kicking around for the right moment to tell Zuko his true feelings, but now, apparently, it was too late.

He held Zuko close, and whispered," I never hated you, Zuko."

And kissed him softly.

Zuko remained cold, indifferent.

Aang began to cry.


	2. BTW

If you liked this story, I'm letting you know, a friend of mine on Yuotube called MagdalenaPanic is making... something for it. It will be her only avatar video on her account, so when it is up, you will see it XD Thank you.


End file.
